


Brand

by mercurybard



Series: Duncan's Recruits [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: On the surface, things should be different





	Brand

Marai was sharpening her off-hand dagger when Telvar stopped directly in front of her and stuck a bottle of Chasind sack mead under her nose. "Telendra said I've made an arse of myself, so I've come to apologize," the former prince said when she looked up at him in confusion. "I've been treating you like you're casteless."

"I am casteless," Marai said, still confused.

"Yes, but here on the surface, that isn't supposed to matter any more." He shook the bottle at her until she took it. "And technically, as a surfacer now myself, I'm also casteless."

The cork squeaked as she worked it out of the bottle. Somebody had already drunk a good two-thirds of the honey wine, so she could manage with just her thick fingers. Leske used to tease her about how fat her fingers were, said he couldn't imagine hands less suited to finagling locks. The joke had been on him of course--she was much better at it than he could ever dream of being. She balanced the cork on her folded knee and took a swig from the bottle. Good stuff--so much sweeter than lichen ale and it didn't leave a fine coating of grit behind in your mouth. "Yeah, but you're not walking around with a brand on your face."


End file.
